Noah Nixon
Hand to hand combat Marksmanship |weapons= Providence Gun |first appearance = "The Day That Everything Changed" |gender = Male |specie = Human(current) Human E.V.O (formely) |hair color = Blond |eye color= Blue |portrayed by: = Fred Savage |eye color = Green }} Noah Nixon is a human agent sent by White Knight to befriend Rex and subtly influence his decisions to make him more compliant. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Noah eventually revealed to Rex his status as a covert agent and they became friends on open terms. 1.04, "Lockdown" History Season One :Main Article: History of Noah Nixon (First Season) Season Two Rampage It was revealed that since Van Kleiss' destruction of the base, Rex and Bobo were staying at Noah's house, in the process interrupting Noah's attempts to study for midterms. Noah would later regret his decision to accompany Rex to stop a rampaging E.V.O. created by Van Kleiss, which was a distraction while Van Kleiss attempted to steal an energy core to power Abysus for a decade. When Rex had Van Kleiss pinned down, Van Kleiss transformed Noah into a playful gorilla/dog-like E.V.O. and escaped with Breach's assistance. After analyzing the samples taken from the E.V.O. Rex had cured earlier, Dr. Holiday discovered that the E.V.O.s Van Kleiss created were unstable and if Noah wasn't cured within a hour, he would stay an E.V.O. for the rest of his life. Noah thought it was fun and games until Rex punched him in the face. After a long and destructive chase throughout town, Rex was eventually able to cure Noah. It was eventually revealed that both of the E.V.O.s Van Kleiss created were distractions for Breach to steal the energy core who then rescued Van Kleiss. 2.01, "Rampage" Haunted Rex's first attempt to get Claire and Noah together, via scary movies, resulted in Claire clinging to Rex instead of Noah, much to Noah's annoyance. With Caesar's help, Rex decided to up the ante in every meaning of the word, complete with haunted hotel and advanced special effects designed by Caesar. Unfortunately, Rex was forced to reveal the deception when the ghost, actually an E.V.O. cat in a semi-gaseous state, showed up. Noah and Claire were trapped in an elevator during the struggle and Claire was revealed to be claustrophobic. Noah was able to use his psychology skills to get Claire to calm down, causing them to bond in the elevator. Rex was able to use Caesar's special effects to trap the E.V.O. in a completely solid state allowing him to cure it. Noah got angry with Rex again when Claire began to show interest in Caesar to learn how he made the high tech gadgets used throughout the night. 2.09, "Haunted" Without a Paddle Noah convinced Rex to enroll in his school, Benjamin Franklin High School, in order to participate in a ping pong tournament. Noah's previous three partners had been hospitalized in practice matches against the East Side E.V.O.s, a pair of E.V.O. twin brothers named Gabriel and Michael who as a result of their mutations had fused together. With Rex's help, Noah managed to make it to the final round of the tournament. Unfortunately, things were taken too far between the twins and Rex and as a result, the lot of them were disqualified. With the tournament over, Noah presumably went back to his normal level of popularity. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Grounded While Rex is at Providence, punished for messing up on a mission, Noah calls in while he is in math class. When Rex explains to him what he's punished for, Noah tells him to use the best of it and to throw a party. Rex agrees to it. Meanwhile on the phone, Noah gets caught by his teacher, Buchiner, and gets detention. After school is over, Rex gets out to see who his party guests are. Noah, ashamedly looks up and four hoodlums who they recently had problems with come out. While they have the "party", Rex and Noah constantly try to amuse them. Unfortunately nothing works, causing Noah to sometimes lose his interest and fall asleep. When the hoodlums want to leave after finding it lame that Rex had a boss (White Knight), they eventually get caught. Sooner or later they are all attacked by a Jungle Cat E.V.O. that was supposedly petrified. After it escapes Providence, Noah and Rex go out in the petting Zoo to search for it. When hearing a scream, Rex and Noah run to it. At some point in fighting out, it gets distracted and turns back to stone. Noah then realizes that every time it gets distracted, it becomes petrified once again. They try to capture the E.V.O. but it escapes, trying to get White Knight. When Rex is soon attacked by it, it's sooner or later captured and they talk him into working with Providence. After the party members leave, they insult Rex, but are dropped into the sewer lines by White Knight for intruding in his headquarters. Meanwhile Rex and Noah laugh, the same thing happens to them. 2.17, "Grounded" Season Three Phantom of the Soap Opera It's revealed that in Rex's six month absence Noah had gotten a Job as a studio page, where he made the ill advised mistake of giving Rex a tour who accidentally spills food all over his uniform. Noah hides in a supply closet while Rex is suppose to be getting the suit cleaned. During that time Noah discovers that Rex had accidentally framed him for trying to ruin some of the sets. Luckily various odd jobs Rex did around the studio managed to redeem Noah in the eyes of his manager, as a reward she allowed Noah to fill in for a injured Reynaldo on the set of the show, much to Rex's jealousy. 3.04, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" Guy vs. Guy In Guy vs. Guy Rex started a Prank War with Noah in order to prove that he's better then him at something. Which backfired when it was proven that Noah is better then Rex at pranking. This prompted Rex to recruit Bobo to help, who in turn planned to prank Noah when he had a date with Claire. This ultimately backfired when a magnetic containment unit Bobo stole to power the prank threatened to release extremely dangerous radioactive material onto the city. Rex ultimately went to Noah for help who did what Rex should have done and called Doctor Holiday for help. After telling him how to stop the Meltdown she told him how to broadcast a video all around the world, specifically one of Bobo and Rex spazing out. This prompted Bobo to declare Noah the pranking king and Bobo and Rex to agree never to prank Noah again. 3.06, "Guy vs. Guy" Black and White In Black and White Noah made a cameo as a disguised providence agent who helped the Defect Group sneak into HQ. 3.07, "Black and White" Deadzone In Deadzone, Rex roped Noah into going to the British Rock festival with him, which, instead of a Rock concert like they thought, was a geology convention. On their way back they rescued a normal but nerdy looking man named Feakins from Providence. They soon discovered that he was actually a E.V.O. with the ability to interfere with active nanites around him, neutralizing any and all E.V.O. powers including Rex's. Noah helped Rex get Feakins to safety, in the process sacrificing a car he borrowed from his grandfather for the trip. In order to get away from Providence the trio planned to disguise themselves. Noah had planned to disguise himself in winter garb but due to Feakins allergic reaction to his costume, a woman, he had to switch with Noah. Rex later devised a plan to deal with Providence and get Feakins to safety, by having him and Noah switch costumes he could get him away from the attack ships and away from himself so that he could fight the ships head on. The trio reunited later with Doctor Holiday and got away from Providence with her cloaked laboratory. 3.08, "Deadzone" Personality Being best friends and having many similar interests, Noah isn't too different from Rex. Besides being very competitive against one another (having prank matches against one another), Noah has shown to be more of a mature and responsible teenager compared to Rex. Although his normal job was to keep an eye on Rex as a spy for White Knight, Noah seems to do it perfectly fine on his own on any occasion. He tends to be a voice of reason, telling Rex what's right and what's wrong. He also displays a bit of loyalty and bravery since he is by to fight whenever trouble brews around the two. It does appear that Noah enjoys playing in ping-pong tournaments in his school, making a quite efficient team with Rex. He also enjoys playing basketball every now and then. As said by him before, he has the fourth (previously third) highest grade point average in his class, 2.01, "Rampage" meaning that Noah is very intelligent. He's also very sarcastic and skeptic since it's usually all he does when remarking Rex or other people. Physical Appearance Noah is a Caucasian teenaged boy, with long blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a green jacket with a brown shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He's even possessed a Providence uniform similar those of casual Providence agents. When he gets a job in a television studio as a page, he has a maroon blazer he wears along with the same colored pants. Powers and Abilities Noah is a normal human; however, that does not mean he's defenseless. Noah has taken a kick-boxing class in the mall once 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" and he's received basic Providence training 1.17, "Basic". On several occasions, he has been shown proficient enough with Providence weaponry that he is able to fight off hoards of E.V.O.s armed only with a machine gun. 1.21, "Payback" Noah also proved himself skilled in psychology, as shown when he was able to calm down Claire when she was scared. Noah is shown to be a star ping-pong player, short of Rex who enrolled in his school for one week. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" For a short time, Noah was transformed into a gorilla/dog-like E.V.O. and demonstrated superhuman strength and speed but lost his ability to reason. Noah lost all his abilities as an E.V.O. when Rex finally caught and cured him. Relationships Rex Salazar Noah was originally hired by White Knight to keep an eye on Rex as a secret agent, but over time Noah eventually came to think of Rex as a friend. Noah is almost a foil to Rex's personality as he is very responsible and thinks things through logically before acting, though he wishes he could be as reckless as Rex. He tried to study for his calculus test but gave in and joined Rex when he ran off to stop an E.V.O. He gives Rex the best advice he can and goes to Rex for help with his own problems, such as "volunteering" Rex for a double date with Annie on prom night. Noah and Rex have possibly even, to some extent, became best friends. White Knight Noah was originally hired by White Knight to watch Rex. The exchanges between them are tense and when compared to White Knight, Noah becomes visibly agitated. After Noah's cover was blown, Noah is no longer seen interacting with White Knight, possibly because White Knight no longer has need for him as an agent. Claire Claire is Noah's crush. She's a girl that goes to his school, and the two have been romantically involved with each other ever since Prom. Claire and her friend Annie, go out on occasional double dates with Noah and Rex and whenever they seem to go out, Noah tries his very hardest to impress Claire somehow. When finding out that Claire had claustrophobia, he aided her to the point where she calmed down and the two became extremely close with one other. Annie Noah is somewhat good friends to Annie since he has a crush on her best friend, Claire. She and him, including Rex and Claire tend to go out on double dates. He was fully aware of her supernatural clumsiness and thought that a good date for her would be Rex since he was able to withstand all of her jinxes that would overwhelm a normal person. Appearances Trivia * Noah has an American driver's license, meaning he's either sixteen or older. 1.20, "Badlands" * Noah likes loud rock music. * Claire told Noah "There's always senior prom next year", implying Noah is a junior in high school. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * Rex stated that Noah has the fourth highest GPA in his class (according to Noah it used to be the third highest). References }} Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Providence Category:Males Category:Main characters